


A Change in the Trees

by BillCipherOverTime



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillDip, F/F, I dont, M/M, Oregon - Freeform, cipherpines, guessing what i might come up with, like a lot older accidently, man i dont even know, not any porn yet, older!Pines, these ratings are just, where this is going, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2654000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherOverTime/pseuds/BillCipherOverTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher forces his way into Mabel and Dipper's lives, but then fits nicely into the puzzle that is the Pines family. It's been almost three years since Bill joined them, and they've grown used to his company. But of course, the demon is hiding something, something that's been hidden for awhile. His plan is falling right into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Demons don't like Winter

Smoke. Looked like it. Reminded a demon of fire. Fire; hot, burning, sizzling, snapping… warm. Warmth. Ugh, what he wouldn't give to be warm right now. Unfortunately, human bodies don’t retain or insulate heat efficiently, so the oh so nerve-biting sensation that is the cold- numbs the skin. Unpleasantly, it’s not painful, that’d be fine. Just unpleasant, and annoying. Fine… back to warmth, why is a demon thinking of fire..? Oh yeah. Smoke. It’s not smoke, it’s the humidity breath gives when it hits the air, replicating smoke. The demon wearing the skin of a human grind his teeth in agony. 

It’s annoyingly cold, his thin, lanky body doesn't have enough fat on its useless bones to keep him warm with just a simple layer, so he stood there, “bundled up”, as they call it. Next to him is another male, standing shorter (of course) with brown curls, a dorky hat, and a red nose. His nose is usually flushed just a bit red normally, but today its especially red, like a cherry. Sniffling comes from him occasionally, causing the demon to roll his abnormally gold colored eyes.  
Bill. Bill Cipher, the dream demon, blew his own blond curly hair out of his eyes, shivering a bit at the colder wind briefly blown towards him. Good thing he, or they, have hats on, because the frozen raindrops are coming down harder. The dream demon’s tall black hat easily towering over the one of the humans blue and white baseball cap, with a shape of a pine tree on the front. Pine Tree. That’s the nickname the demon gave the, quite completely, human with the brown curls and red nose. He’s squinting at a map at the moment, trying to figure out where they had ended up. ‘Stupid, I know where we are. Maybe. We don’t need directions.’ Bill thought. Sighing, releasing more smoke-like breath, he spoke in a slight impatient tone;

“Have you figured out where we are yet?” Pine Tree glared at him briefly behind the rim of his hat, and then sighed as well.  
“Yeah, I just need to know where we’re going to go from here.” He scratched his chin, speckled with dark stubble, in thought. The demon scratched his own chin, feeling that it was smooth, and thought about facial hair. ‘Maybe that’d make me warmer’, he thought. 

“We’re downtown, to get back to the hotel we just need to hail a cab and go down central, and walk two blocks.” He said after a short pause, then folded the map up neatly and tucked it in his coat pocket. He looked to Cipher and quirked an eyebrow, 

“Want to try your luck hailing a cab?” Bill looked back at him with the same quirked eyebrow and then slowly looked to the street in front of them, nearly overflowing with vibrant colored vehicles.  
“A cab… Right. The taxi. Hail it? We have to worship the thing to take us somewhere?” He replied with a wrinkled nose in disgust. Bill Cipher, an all powerful, pure-energy filled demon, would not be putting himself lower than anything.The human companion snorted and snickered a bit in reply, receiving a furious glare from the taller man. 

“Heh- no. Bill, “hailing” is an expression. We just need to catch the driver’s attention.” Bill frowned at his tone, and narrowed his eyes.  
“I can hail a cab, Pines. Don’t be ridiculous.” He scoffed. Dipper Pines, the human’s real name, still had a smug smile and shook his head. To prove him wrong, the dream demon took a step out to the street and looked for the painfully bright colored car, and when spotted, took another step into a lane. In front of the vehicle. It screeched to a stop, right before Dipper could scold the demon for being reckless. He then jogged out to the cab and waved his hand apologetically, and turned to Bill with a stern look.

“Seriously, man? You have to wave for it, Jesus, not get yourself hit by it. Almost gave me a heart attack.” He gestured the human/demon to follow, walking pass the driver who was giving Bill an ugly look, amusing the demon a bit, then raising his eyebrows at his human.  
“Heart attack? I almost killed you without even trying?” Bill chuckled. Dipper shook his head and rolled his eyes, opening the cab door and quickly telling the driver directions. Bill also sat down in the car, did the mandatory human safety routine, and leaned back impatiently, crossing his arms. 

“Pine Tree, I’m hungry.” He said in a slight whine. Dipper ignored him and continued speaking with the driver. Bill furrowed his eyebrows and pouted, digging his eyes into the back of Dipper’s head, then said a bit louder,  
“I’mmmm hungryyyyyyy.” he drew out his words to draw attention, and relaxed his eyes when we received two glares.  
“Bill, I’m working on it.” Dipper sat back as well and nodded for the driver to go. 

“Where are we going to eat?” Bill eagerly asked, leaning a bit towards Dipper. The human sighed but couldn’t help smiling a bit, he looked at his watch and shrugged.  
“Probably at the hotel. Complimentary breakfast is still open, free food is good food.”  
The demon huffed a bit and averted his eyes out the window.  
“Such cheap creatures.” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Crappy intro but nonetheless. It's gettin chilly outside, but warm on the inside ;)  
> Idk what I'm doing. This is my first fic; I'm in love with this show and live in Oregon myself. Send me asks on tumblr or suggestions here as to what you'd like to see in the story. Thanks for your support!


	2. Hotels and Facial Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick chapter. Bill can't make up his mind as to what he looks like. Mabel is not a morning person.

Once they were dropped off a few blocks from the hotel, Bill brought his blue scarf over his pointy nose and shoved his hands in his coat pockets, keeping his eyebrows furrowed. He waited for Dipper to pay the taxi man and then began taking long strides towards the hotel.

"H-hey, Bill, wait up! What's your hurry?" Dipper jogged briefly to catch up with him, and gave a quizzical glance, even though  his question was partially rhetorical. The demon slowed down his stride momentarily to look down at the human,

"I'm hungry, and this cold is annoying. Why did we come to this place anyway?" He asked as he kept a new pace next to Dipper, who shrugged,

"Mabel said she needed to visit a friend from college here and she offered to pay for the plane ticket, I thought you'd want to see more of the "human world". Not a city guy?" He stole a smirking glance at the man, thinking about how low-tolerance the demon really was. Cipher scoffed a bit,

"There's too many... People here. It's infested." Was all he'd give Dipper in response. The human couldn't disagree, and was silently relieved when he saw the glass doors of their hotel. Once they checked in and went up to their room, they went to their separate room they shared- the other one occupied by Mabel who was still asleep.

They went out early to go "exploring" because they both woke up and couldn't sleep. It was about nine, so it wasn't too early. Shedding a few layers of sweaters, Bill kept his blue scarf on that Mabel had knitted for him. Dipper took his hat off and put it on the head of the bed (they also shared- because of the "cold"), and ran his fingers through his hair. When Cipher took his hat off as well and put it on his respective side of the bed, he looked at Dipper and scratched his chin again.

"What's your opinion on facial hair?" He asked thoughtfully. Dipper looked to the demon and quirked an eyebrow.

"Um... It's normal. A hassle sometimes, never thought I'd grow this much hair now but..." He patted his cheek,

"Natural. Makes me feel older, I guess. Why?" Bill hummed,

"I'm thinking of growing some. Just to look sinister. I think it'll work." His lips turned into a evil smirk, the normal Bill was back- now that he warmed up. He stroked his chin a bit and some dusty stubble slowly began to speckle across his skin. Eventually, At the end of his chin, a light blond started. Dipper rose his eyebrows and gave an impressed "hmph" towards the demon.

"Not bad. Don't get too carried away, you might look like a creep if you grow it out any longer." Bill chuckled half-heartedly. They both exited their room and stopped at Mabel's door, looking at each other briefly,

"...Should we wake her..?" Dipper asked slowly, knowing Mabel can be cranky if she got woken up during one of her "life changing dreams". Bill shrugged and without thought knocked on the door. They heard an annoyed groan come from the other side, followed by a *thump*, and then a whimper.

"Mabel??" Dipper asked with slight concern.

"Nooo." Was the reply he got. He sighed and continued,

"We're going to breakfast. See you down there?" She groaned a bit more then gave a sloppy "mhmm". Bill nodded once and quickly skipped past the door and out to the hallway, already on his way to the elevator.

"C'mon Bill, seriously, you're supposed to act middle aged!" Dipper called as he chased after him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I like the headcanon that Bill takes some of his looks after what he see's on Dip, so you'll be seeing some of that in the future. Next chapter includes slight gayness and a lot of background story.


	3. Breakfast and the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little synopsis of how the twins got themselves a demon. And it seems something's up with Mabel...

Bill Cipher, a powerful, all-knowing dream demon… stuffed his face. He had scooped up all the free food two ivy-colored trays could carry, earning some odd looks from passer-by’s, and angry ones from hotel employees. Dipper had just shook his head the entire time, used to Bill’s antics by now, and humbly apologized to anyone who audibly showed resentment towards the demon. Once they settled down and Bill really inhaled his food, minding his manners the best he could, Dipper sighed as he popped a grape in his mouth and slowly chewed it, watching the demon indulge.

“When will you ever get rid of that appetite?” he wondered out loud. Bill was chewing on an omelette when he mumbled,

“Never.”

“It’s been two years.” Dipper commented.

“Actually; two years, eleven months, seventeen days, nine hours, and fifty-two seconds…” he retorted as he swallowed. When Dipper opened his mouth to argue, Bill shoved in a few more grapes, causing him to gurgle in anger. Bill smirked and rose a conniving eyebrow,

“...And counting. Eat your grapes.” Dipper chewed the grapes furiously, but before he had swallowed he relaxed and just wore a grim expression. As he watched Bill continue eating, he thought back. It’s almost been three years since Bill dragged them out of their lives and into this roller-coaster of a new one. At first, Dipper and Mabel were infuriated, since they had a nice routine going in school, (they were both majoring in their ideal University that was luckily the same one) and being yanked abruptly out of that environment was not pleasant.

In fact; it was painful at first. They had no contact with friends or family for a small period of time, but if felt like forever. Bill haunted them in their dreams, threatening and tormenting them in their dorms to an extent that their roommates would room with other people for awhile because of their violent night activity. He told them to go back to Gravity Falls. Of course, they reluctantly did eventually, Mabel dramatically mentioning how; “it’s just like Silent Hill!”. Dipper hated that. Once they did Bill greeted them in an unsettling form, one very much like their own. With tanish skin and bright gold eyes, one flickering yellow occasionally, he excitedly pounced on them and babbled about how he still technically owned Dipper, and Dipper was too far away to possess so... here they are.

Instead of allowing Bill to possess Dipper again, however, they made another deal. Since Bill wasted a lot of energy on manifesting his own human body, he should put it to use, so the twins promised him a “world tour from a human perspective”. The demon had reluctantly agreed, warning them that he could change his mind at any point, then they shook on it. So three years, and they had developed to be a sweet trio of an odd family. Bill was still trouble-making as ever, but he grew kinder over time. The twins couldn't believe it at first but… Bill was a model citizen. Mostly. Dipper and Mabel Pines were 21 then, and almost 24 now. They had also grown and changed, but still kept their tight-knit relationship.

Mabel turned into quite the party-girl (no surprise there) so Dipper would keep his sister on track in College. Now freshly graduated, they were working on buying a house but because of their demon…. they had settled in Portland, Oregon not too far from Gravity Falls, with just enough strange for Bill Cipher. He tolerated the downtown area but preferred the suburbs around their vast forest in the mountains called Forest Park, the second largest urban forest in the country. It was perfect for their living situation, Bill had the escape he needed to do… whatever demons do in their spare time. While Dipper and Mabel took their college classes in the city before they graduated.

Now they had a small cottage on the outskirts of Forest Park up on a hill south of Portland, where they happily resided and lived fairly mundane lives. Or at least, as mundane as it gets living with a demon. Their trip to the city of Boston was a little vacation that they all felt  they deserved, and there was no convincing Mabel that she couldn't see one of her old roommates that insisted on paying for her plane tickets.

So here they are, sitting in a hotel on the opposite side of the country, waiting for the reason they're here to arrive for breakfast. Bill was almost halfway done with his heaping pile of morsels when Mabel lazily walked over to their booth and plopped down next to Dipper. Her eyes were dark from the lack of sleep and she looked a lot messier than her normally eccentric-self. Dipper softy elbowed her,

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said with playful sarcasm.

"What's keeping you up at night?" Bill chimed in curiously through his mouthful of food. Mabel, in a big sweater (as always on cold days, the sweaters eagerly came in) and sweatpants, pulled her sleeves over her hands and rubbed her eyes.

"Ughhh I don't want to talk. Just kill me now." She let her head fall dramatically into her arms on the table and groaned more. Bill quirked an eyebrow at Dipper, but then brought his eyes back to Mabel when he saw movement around his plates of food. Without picking her head off the table Mabel grabbed a few sausages from the demons pile of food and started carelessly shoving them in her mouth.

"Hey! Mine!" He went to retrieve his sausages from Mabel's hand when she shot him a death glare that stopped him in place. His eyes grew wide and then he slowly narrowed them, bringing his hand back. Bill began grumbling to himself and picked up his eating pace.

"Seriously though, sis, what's going on? Why aren't you sleeping?" Dipper asked, ignoring their small conflict. The twin sighed and swallowed her stolen food, then sleepily looked at Dipper.

"Pacifica. I was talking to her all night." Dipper rose his eyebrows; that was a name he hasn't heard in a long time.

"Well? Why?" He pressed on.

"She's in Boston and she wants to meet up." Mabel took an apple from one of Bill's plates and took a big bite, earning another nasty glare, but refusing to halt his new eating pace. Dipper didn't take his eyes off of her,

"So are you going too? Mabel, you're acting kinda weird and its concerning me." The young man admitted, sensing a change in his sisters personality. When's she's tired she's grumpy, yeah, but she's acting like something's weighing on her. Mabel slowly shrugged and chewed, not showing an interest in elaborating. Eventually Bill spoke up again,

"Is the Shooting Star nervous?" He asked rather slyly, a condescending tone peeking threw. However, he did not take time to look at the young woman, but continued carefully picking his food.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, long chapter, major back story. I hope that made sense. I'm trying to mature the Twins up as much as I can, but still keep their kid personalities intact. Sorry for the abrupt ending, and thanks for the kudos! <3


	4. Someone's got a girl crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel confesses her wary feelings, and Bill does so as well... in a way.

Mabel almost immediately grew flushed, her already rosy cheeks growing redder, she started chewing harder.

"No! I'm not nervous! Why would I be nervous??" She looked at the demon sternly. In turn, he looked up at her and cocked an eyebrow, which made her drop her head again and run a hand through her bed hair,

"I'm so nervous." She said softly, inspecting her apple. Dipper's eyes grew wider, and he gave Bill a quizzical look. He shouldn't be surprised the demon knew more about his own twin sister than himself, but it still kinda irked the human. He turned to his sister completely and put a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't be, you talked to her all last night, it won't be that different. I know it's been awhile, but you two will click fast, and soon you'll probably be annoying "besties" once again." He offered a reassuring smile, but Mabel just scoffed.

"That's not why I'm nervous, bro. I think I..." She trailed off, then sighed and sat up again, trying to rally up as much energy as possible going off of two and a half hours of sleep.

"Okay, you know how I went to all of those frat parties during Uni? And I got into a lot of trouble, but I also kind of... Experimented?" She looked at Dipper waiting for a response,

"...Yeah. Sure, but I don't really want to hear about your weird sexual adventures from college again-"

"No! That's not the point. The point is; I did stuff with a girl cause I was really drunk y'know, and it was really late and a lot of people were doing it and I was like why not?" She began ranting, as usual.

"Anyway, I did, and I... I realized. I realized I liked it. More than..." She looked down at her apple again, turning it in her palms.

"More than dudes?" Bill pipped up. Mabel slowly nodded.

"Yeah," she sighed again, "More than dudes. "

Dipper darted his eyes to Bill again and rose his eyebrows, receiving a shrug in reply from the demon. Then he looked back to Mabel and tilted his head so he could look at her eyes,

"Hey, that's nothing to be nervous about. I know you were boy crazy for awhile, especially in high school, but sometimes you just learn more about yourself as you grow up. Don't worry about it..." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his lap, then continued,

"...I mean, I thought I liked girls until me and-" he was cut off by a pancake slapping him square in the face. Mabel finally looked up quickly towards him and snorted, beginning to laugh uncontrollably as Bill wore a grim expression towards Dipper. He slowly continued eating his other pancakes. Dipper wiped the pancake off and rubbed his cheeks, them becoming slightly red from the impact of the breakfast food on his skin. He whimpered and glared at Bill who wore a smug smirk now.

"Heheheheh...okay, okay I get it. I should be proud of who I am, blah blah blah. Yeah, but that still doesn't change the fact that I'm nervous of seeing her again because I... Like her. And I'm afraid the feeling is not mutual." Mabel said after her laughing fit subsided. She rested her chin in her palms with her elbows on the table. Bill nodded thoughtfully,

"Well, Shooting Star, in my opinion I think you are a delight and I cannot see how Blondie would not find you irresistible. You should go for it." He gave her a small smile and she brightened up a bit, gaining some confidence.

"You're right! I am irresistible! Well we're supposed to meet today for lunch so I better get ready. Thanks guys!" She hopped up and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, and patted Dipper's head on the way out. Dipper was still rubbing his flushed cheeks when the demon finished his last morsel.

"That was rude." Dipper murmured to him. Again, Bill shrugged nonchalantly and pushed his trays and plates aside, entwining his fingers and resting his chin on them, digging his eyes into the humans.

"Shooting Star is deliciously oblivious of our... Arrangements. And I want to keep it that way. You being a sentimental sibling is not going to make these weird and pointless emotions any easier to surpress." Bill spoke sternly. Dipper was looking down like a puppy being yelled at but picked his head up and looked back into the demons eyes when he heard his last statement.

"...Emotions? You mean... You have feelings for-"

"Stop! No, no no no no I don't have any feelings for anyone. We established this. Regardless of my current form and it's downfalls, I refuse to be empathetic or connect with any meatbags." Dipper dropped his head once more and knit his eyebrows together. Sometimes Bill could be a real asshole.

"....Our little meetings are but a dumb animal instinct being filled. Please, don't look into it." The demons voice grew softer and he took his eyes away from the human. They both awkwardly looked down in silence, until Dipper stood up,

"Well then, all-knowing demon superior to us meatbags, we have to get ready for our pointless mundane day." He said harshly as he picked up the plates and trays, putting them away and not waiting for Bill as he made his way to the elevator. Bill sighed and rubbed his temples, then got up and quickly followed after the human.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now you're caught up. I had all of this written out, I just needed a stopping point. Now what you see is as much writing I've written out so far... we'll see where this goes. Bill and Dipper's relationship is a bit complicated, can you tell? And could Mabel have a potential date? Comment critique!


	5. Be Warned When a Demon's in Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill has a tantrum of some sort, and Dipper is worried at the outcome that might give in the future.

Throwing on a long black trench coat with a yellow undershirt and casual tie, Bill rolled up his cuffs to his gloved-wrists facing the window on his side of the bed, looking down with a frown. Dipper was on the other side, also looking down at his Nike's. He pulled on a dark blue coat and set his trusty hat back on his head full of long hair. At this point he was starting to resemble a lumberjack- he looked in the mirror and took note of that, promising himself that he'd shave tonight.

His back was to Bill, but he glanced at the demon over his shoulder. When he saw Bill doing the same, he quickly looked back down at his shoes and adjusted his coat. Then he heard Bill groan, it wasn't a pleasant groan- regardless, it still made Dipper's stomach fuzzy. It sounded like a groan of pain, and a bit of a whine was even thrown in there too, but that couldn't be right. Bill likes pain. Now Dipper turned to face his companion and he took a step toward him.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as gently as possible. Now Bill was hunched over a bit with what looked like his hand over his left eye. His jaw was set and he clenched his other fist. Shaking his head slowly, he turned to Dipper and looked up at him, hand still over his eye.

"Something's happening. I need to..." He shook his head and then rubbed the left eye,

"No, it's fine. Fine! C'mon, Pine Tree, let's-" he hissed and clamped his palm over his eye again.

"Dammit, why now? This can wait!" He chuckled with an unsettling rumble in his chest, which made Dipper cautiously take his step back.

"...Bill?" His voice was almost a whisper, this hasn't happened in awhile. The last time it did he hid in the forest for a day and came back completely unfazed. But there's no where for him to hide now. The demon began to actually start clawing at his eye, murmuring,

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" To himself.

"Bill! Dude, take deep breaths..." Dipper went to put a hand on Bill's shoulder, but it was violently swatted away with the hand he was previously clawing at his eye with. With that hand finally away from his face, he balled it in a tight fist. Dipper looked up to his face, their noses inches away, into a glowing yellow eye. The light around his now slit pupil having a soft blue hue.

Bill was panting and grinding his teeth, not looking away from Dipper's worried dark eyes. He continued to chuckle madly here and there, on every broken exhale. It was a hurt chuckle, so it just made Dipper more concerned. The human slowly, cautiously, brought his hands up to the demons face and lightly rested them on his cheeks, trying to hold Bill's head in place. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and kept huffing,

"I can't... Heheh... It's almost over...hehehe" he spoke softly as Dipper's big eyes bore into his, not blinking or looking away.

"....wait. I have an idea. Bill, when this happened last time, your eye turned white for a bit so we used an eye patch. Do you still have that?" Dipper asked slowly. Bill quivered and nodded his head hard, taking a sharp inhale.

"Suitcase pocket!" He let out on the exhale. Dipper released his head and ran to the suitcase on Bill's side of the bed, rummaging through all of its smaller pockets. He finally found the triangular eye patch and brought it over to Bill who was beginning to calm down, the blue hue around his pupil subsiding. Once the demon saw the patch he snatched it out of the boy's hand and started fastening it over his left eye, grunting a bit in irritation.

Dipper watched from behind Bill with extreme concern, his eyebrows pressed up and eyes getting glassy from worry. Bill straightened himself up and grew quiet, looking straight forward without turning around to Dipper for awhile. Eventually he swiveled around with a forced grin plastered on his face.

"Heya, kid, don't worry about it! Look, I even fashion this eye patch attractively." Bill pointed to his eye patch that Dipper could see was red around the edges. The human still looked at the demon with concern, but now more in awe.  He shouldn't be surprised at how quickly Bill could snap back into a seemingly cheerful and annoying attitude. Bill wiggled his eyebrows at Dipper,

"What's wrong, Pine Tree?" He teased, walking towards the human and then using the side of his index finger under his chin to close his gaping mouth with a satisfying "click" of his teeth.

"Are you speechless by my good looks?" The demon continued, smirking and then cackling at the flushed cheeks he got in return. Bill took the same hand and ran it through Dipper's hair, and then turned on his heels and walked towards the door.

"Come now, you're sister is probably gushing over herself, we should help her get ready for her ' _date_ '." Bill lifted an eyebrow and shrugged, opening the door and briskly stepping out. Dipper's wide eyes slowly closed and he inhaled through his nose, then sighed when he opened his eyes again. He knew something was up, and he knew he was going to find out sooner or later. And whatever it is, doesn't seem to be good if Bill, a powerful demon, is in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something's wrong with Bill~ Yeah, sorry it's been a couple of days. Muse has been low because of conflicting feelings, but here ya are. Don't worry, this fic won't stop short!


	6. Date Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel fusses over her cute self~ And Bill is being sleazy as usual.

"How adorable!" the demon mused as Mabel did a quick twirl in her colorful sweater-dress and furry boots. She had a scarf that she knitted herself draped loosely around her neck and her hair was pulled back in a loose braid. On her ears hung sparking snowflakes that matched the icy blue hue of her dress. All-in-all, she was dressed perfectly for the weather, and looked great for a date.

Dipper smiled weakly, the stress of Bill still weighing heavily on him but his sister's snazzyness never ceased to make him proud.

"Where'd you get the scarf?" He asked thoughtfully. Mabel trotted over to him, seemly out of her morning haze, and shoved the plushy thing in his face.

"I made it!" She exclaimed. "Just now, actually." Dipper wrinkled his nose a little as the scarf tickled it, then rose an eyebrow.

"That's why it took you so long." He chuckled lightly, thinking his sister was doing makeup or something. Of course she still did some, but it was minimal. She kept it light and saved more formal makeup for special occasions.

"...I made Pacifica one, too. But I don't know..." She pulled out a rosy pink scarf from her portable knitting kit. It had small beaded snowflakes speckled across the soft fabric, and white puff balls dangling off the stringy edges.

"It wouldn't be weird, right? It's a 'reunited once again' type of gift, yeah?" She dangled the scarf out then brought it back to her with uncertainty. Dipper gave his sister a soft smile,

"It's wonderful. She'll love it, probably." He scoffed. Mabel snorted back and gave him a playful nudge, then began folding the scarf neatly.

"Yeah, yeah." She took a deep breath then looked at the two young adults- or more like one young man and one tall demon... Who had a goatee?

"Hey, Bill, when did you grow a beard?" She asked taking a confused step closer to him. She gasped when she noticed the eye-patch too and shook her hands in the air,

"Did the thing happen again?? Did you destroy anything?? Did it give you a goatee?!" She started hopping up and down in an attempt to look at Bill's eye, his height keeping him above her. The demon just smiled coolly and nodded slowly,

"Yes, almost, and no. I'm peachy, for one. Pine Tree here was my anchor," he nudged Dipper's shoulder with his elbow, causing the human to grow slightly pink cheeks at the comment,

"And he also inspired me. Looks good, right?" Bill stroked his chin sinisterly. Mabel smiled wide and nodded,

"It looks awesome! Suits you quite well." She chuckled along with Bill who bent down slightly to be more level with the young woman as they both stroked their chins with evil expressions. The two wiggled an eyebrow in sync at Dipper who was shaking his head slowly,

"This is terrifying. I'm going to leave now." He said as he tried to choke back his chuckle, in turn Mabel giggled.

"Oh, take Eye-Patch with ya! My date is in an hour!" She shoved the two out of the hotel room and flashed them one last cheeky grin, then closed the door. The demon and human exchanged confused glances but then shrugged the crazy girl off and began making their way quietly down the hallway.

Dipper was the first to speak after a long pause;

"So are we not going to talk about it?"

"Nope." The demon was quick to reply. He had a perky tone but there was a tinge of stress that quivered in his throat.

"...Should I be worried?" Dipper dared to look at the demon's face. He wasn't comforted by another pause Bill gave before he received an answer;

"Nah." Bill's eyes looked hard at the ground.

"The last time this happened, you weren't nice when we are... Alone. I have a right to know if I should expect bruises." Dipper spoke a bit firmer and stood up at bit straighter, hoping to show off the little confidence he had in this subject.

"I'm never nice." Bill replied simply but with a smirk, his eye finally met the human's. A wave of anxiety flushed over Dipper, but he tried to shrug it off. He stared into the Bill's eye that got its mischievous twinkle back.

"I'll expect bruises, then." The human concluded with a sigh, Bill keeping his smirk as Dipper broke their eye-contact.

**"Count on it, Pine Tree."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been forever, and this is a sorry excuse for a whole chapter. But thanks for the kudos! <3 Happy 2015, and smut may come soon....


	7. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Pacifica reunite.

Mabel stood as straight and stiff as a plank on the corner of Highland Park close to their hotel. Her arms were at her sides with her mittened hands clenched in tight fists. The female twin's nerves got the best of her, and she found herself picking up an old childhood habit: chewing the inside of her cheek. After gnawing on one side for awhile, she moved to the other side after quickly running her tongue over the sore spot.

She didn't even bother stopping herself, feeling like she deserves to indulge a little because just getting to the spot Pacifica asked her to meet required a lot effort. Why? Mabel had an idea, but thinking about it too much just made her nerves worse. Every nice looking car that made its way up the street she was facing made her heart skip a beat. Eventually she got sick of the flips her stomach and decided to look for a bench, finding one on the outskirts of the park. Sitting herself down, she took a long sigh, already feeling a wave of relief that rushed over her because she wasn't so focused on the paved street, keeping her eyes peeled for the subject of her nerves.

'You really need to calm down, Mabel. You're acting silly.' She thought to herself as she watched a dog trot from one end of the park to the other after a stick. 'Afterall, you were best friends. Nothing could separate us, nothing changed.' Just then she felt a hand carefully rest on her shoulder, while simultaneously the all-too-familiar scent of sharp vanilla and leather flooded her nose. Mabel swiveled herself around and immediately stood up, letting the bag that rested on her lap drop to the bench.

She faced Pacifica, who donned purple earmuffs and black leather gloves. A long peacoat stopped just above her knees, buttoned up carefully. While on her legs laid gentle sparkly nylons and black heels. Her hair was down, but it stopped at her shoulders, not being as long and poofy as it was in their younger years. Yet her blonde hair still flowed straight with the same bangs. Her almost porcelain skin was flushed pink, and her eyebrows were raised with excitement, her head cocked to the side just a bit.

"Mabel? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." She said gently while her icy blue eyes studied the brunettes. Mabel noticed her mouth was ajar just a bit and immediately pulled it closed, all of her nerves forcefully pushing their way back in her chest.

"U-uhm, hey! No- it's- heheh, it's okay! I was just zoning out a little... Hehe. Um, well it's so good to see you!" Mabel awkwardly opened her arms for a hug and Pacifica happily obliged. They hung in a warm hug for a bit which cooled down Mabel's nerves, being in a familiar situation with her best friend.

Pacifica pulled away first but held onto Mabel's shoulders lovingly, "it's so good to see you too. Look at you... I love your hair." She brought one of her thin gloved hands up and gently tucked a stray hair behind Mabel's ear. The twin blushed a deep red and looked at her feet.

“Thanks..! I’m thinking of cutting it a lot shorter… it’s become a bother. But.. look at yours! It looks… good.” she giggled nervously and Pacifica chuckled.

“You would look so cute with short hair. Like a pixie?” This time Mabel laughed whole-heartedly, having encountered pixies with Dipper before she knew they weren’t so nice… although she knew where her friend was coming from.

“Yeah! I might try it. Oh! I, uh, made you this,” Mabel frantically looked for her bag, then when found she pulled the fluffy scarf she made out. She had tied it in a purple bow, feeling it was appropriate. As soon as the blonde saw it, her blue eyes sparkled. She gratefully took it, carefully unwrapped the bow and immediately wrapped it loosely around her neck.

“Wow, Mabel! It’s so soft…” she sighed happily as she ran her fingers through the fluffy fur. Then she practically tackled Mabel with another hug.

“Thank you! So much, this is so kind of you.” Mabel glowed happily and squeezed her friend back, then she felt hands playing with her hair.

“Here.. before we cut it off.” Pacifica tied the purple bow onto Mabel’s braid. Mabel chuckled,

“You seem really set on this idea, Pacifica.” she commented.

“Well, of course. I didn’t know I would be seeing you, so I didn’t get you, let alone MAKE you anything. So, I know the best hairstylist on this side of the country. And that’s where we’re goin’ next. My treat.” Pacifica put her hands on her hips and smiled brightly.

“Oh, I couldn’t-”

“Shhh, honey.” The blonde placed a finger on Mabel’s lips.

“I won’t take no for an answer. Now, c’mon! On the way we can catch up.” She took Mabel’s hand and intertwined their fingers, leading her to a classy black Bently. Mabel was just so awestruck, she didn’t know what to do. With a slight flush on her cheeks, she gently gripped Pacifica’s hand, and followed her lead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the incredibly long hiatus. I've been very busy with school work and end of the term finals. Now that that's cleared up, chapters should happen more often. Those kudos helped remind me I needed to get on top of it, so thanks so much and enjoy!  
> **ALSO** small warning: smut might be in the next chap. ;)


End file.
